


Nighttime Games

by his_valentine



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Content approved by SCAR, Father/Son Incest, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shotacon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/his_valentine/pseuds/his_valentine
Summary: Ezran demands a lot from both his brother and his father.
Relationships: Callum/Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Ezran (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31
Collections: Sin Corps





	Nighttime Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willy_Wanker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willy_Wanker/gifts).



Ezran couldn't get the images he'd seen earlier out of his mind as he tried unsuccessfully to get to sleep. Earlier that day, he'd gone snooping through the Royal Library. Normally the librarians were far too quick to follow the Prince around, waiting on hand and foot to suggest titles and fetch him tomes from the higher shelves. More distressingly, they also sometimes prohibited him from reading certain things or going into certain sections at all.

So that day, Ezran had snuck in through one of the many secret passageways lining the walls of the Castle and headed straight for the part of the library he wasn't allowed in before anybody noticed him. Then he'd started looking at the actual books- most of them seemed really boring until he got to a section for 'Erotica.'

He'd picked out a particular book because it promised to show over 100 different illustrations of how two men could make love. He shivered, remembering the lewd cover. He'd been particularly attracted to the fact that one of the men was much darker than his partner- like him and Callum.

Ezran wondered if his brother was awake as he gave up on sleeping and kicked off the covers. He crept out of his bedroom and silently made his way to Callum's door, noticing the soft glow of light shining from behind it. So he cracked the door open and peeked in, calling out for his brother softly. "Callum?"

Callum turned to glance briefly, already knowing who it was. "Ez, hey buddy. Can't sleep?" That was as good as an invitation, so Ezran came in, closing the door behind himself. "You need something?" he asked next, still working on his drawing of their father.

"My peepee's keeping me awake," Ezran whispered. Callum went still, then slowly put down his pen, closing up his sketchbook. "I want you to help me again," his little brother continued to insist, waddling closer. Callum gave him a fond, disarming smile as he also stood up, nodding over to his bed.

"Alright, just lay back-" he watched as Ezran jumped onto, scooted up the bed, and got comfy. Then he breathed out, "There we go, perfect," as he climbed onto the bed and crawled up to kneel beside Ezran, who was already excitedly wiggling out of his pants.

"I'm ready!" Ezran called out playfully as soon as he fully kicked off his pajama bottoms. Callum blushed as Ezran sprawled his legs apart, gazing up at his brother expectantly with wide green eyes, innocent despite his demands.

"You've really gotten into this, haven't you?" he mumbled as he rested his hand on one of Ezran's soft thighs, staring with interest at his little brother's lower half, completely bare and hairless. His little cock stood stiff, just like he'd said it was.

He slid his hand inward, ready to do like he did most nights and wrap his hand around Ezran's dick and stroke him off until he whimpered through a dry orgasm. Then he'd send the boy to bed, certain that he was tired out.

It wasn't entirely selfless, of course. Callum loved his brother's small, smooth body, the way he couldn't help but tear up with the pleasure that racked his young body. He wanted to take this further, much further- but he'd swore to himself that this was as much as he'd allow himself to do.

Ezran squirmed and squeaked at the first touch to his dick, started to pant as Callum gently started to work him over. Just before he'd lost his mind to the sensation, though, Ezran timidly whined out, "Callum, w-wait."

Callum immediately paused, pulled his hand away, and stared at Ezran with worry. His mind was already envisioning a scenario where suddenly his little brother had realized this was wrong and hated him for it. "Ez, I am so sorry-" he started to say.

"You weren't doing anything wrong! I was just wondering if you would, uhm, maybe try something new?" Ezran assured him with his happy smile.

"I don't know if that's a good idea..." Callum responded a little nervously. He wasn't sure what had brought on Ezran's newly-deepened curiosity about their night time games.

"At least listen to the idea before you say that!" Ezran insisted, pouting adorably. How was Callum supposed to say no to that?

"Alright, fine. Tell me the idea."

"You should use your mouth instead of your hand," he stated, grinning ear from ear. "I saw it in a book and it looked really fun!"

"What kind of book... nevermind that!" Callum muttered, growing more flustered. The idea appealed to him entirely too much, and he felt his own dick ache at the thought. "I can't do that," he then blurted out. He absolutely couldn't, if he did he wouldn't be able to hold himself back.

So far he'd kept his own arousal under control, hid it from Ezran so that he didn't feel pressured to do anything he wasn't comfortable with. He jerked off afterward, always. If Ez's tiny, cute little dick went into his mouth though... Callum sincerely doubted his ability to keep it in his pants during that.

"Why not?" Ezran's pout returned.

"I just," Callum paused to think of an excuse, "don't you think it's kind of, I dunno, gross?"

"You think I'm gross?" the younger brother retorted. His pout started to turn into a scowl.

"No, not you! Never you," his older brother assured him fondly. "Just that. I mean, you pee from there, right?"

"You're being weird, Callum. Cause I've seen you lick your hand after you're done touching me," Ezran told him, starting to sit up. "How come you do that, if you think it's gross?"

"You saw that?" Callum squeaked, blushing darkly. He only did that after he thought Ezran was gone.

"A lot more, too," Ezran answered him before he'd even thought about what else the little sneak had seen.

"Okay, but still, Ez. I can't do that!" Callum said, going back to the previous subject out of mortification.

"Whatever," Ezran murmured, then glanced between his legs and pointed out, "look, it went away anyway. I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Ez..." Callum sighed sadly as he watched his brother put his pants on and jump out of his bed. "Are you mad at me?" he asked just before the younger boy had left.

Ezran paused and glanced back at him. "Nah, just a little disappointed. Maybe you can think about it more and... maaybe we can play like that next time?"

"M-maybe," Callum confessed, then followed up with, "but I dunno, Ez. We really shouldn't-" Ezran huffed and left, closing the door behind himself.

* * *

After that, Ezran tries to go to bed, but he can't get the idea out of his mind. Even when he does manage to take a small nap, his dreams consist of what he imagines soft lips and agile tounges to feel like, sliding and kissing and sucking all across his inner thighs and straining cock. He wakes up aching for it even more and frustrated that Callum won't cooperate.

He can only think of one other man he trusts enough to approach for night time games. So he climbs out of bed again, then waddles down the halls awkwardly. The walk to his Dad's chambers is a lot further than going to Callum's room, and by the time he makes it there he's nearly in tears from how pent up his little prick feels.

Luckily, the sight of a red-faced and sniffing young prince causes the two Crownguards standing at the King's door to allow him access, assuming that he simply needs to be calmed from a nightmare.

Harrow wakes up upset, at first. Something has his sweet boy upset, as his son bursts into his room in the middle of the night, sniffling with a hot flush painted across his cheeks. Immediately the King sits up, asking Ezran, "What's wrong?"

"Callum said I was gross," he whines. Harrow frowns at that because it doesn't sound like his oldest son to say something like that. At the same time, he trusts his youngest not to lie about it either.

He'll get to the bottom of it. "Why would he say that?" he questions, as he also turns to sit on the edge of his bed, wordlessly patting the seat next to him in invitation.

"I-I..." Ezran falters, and his flush glows even brighter. "I was playing with him, like usual..."

"Playing?" Harrow interjects to echo. "It's the middle of the night. You boys should be sleeping."

"We were playing night time games!" Ezran argues. "Callum showed me how to play it with hands. Then I saw a picture in a book where two guys were playing it with their mouths... it looked fun, so I asked if he could try it that way. B-but then he called me gross!" Ezran wails a little as he finishes his statement.

"What night time games?" Harrow asks. He has a feeling that he knows what little Ezran is trying to say, he just doesn't have the right words for it. He's not mad, not exactly... he knows the two boys are close, especially for half-siblings. He just had no clue they were that close.

"You know," Ezran says firmly, "you used to play them with Mom." Ah, so it is exactly as he'd assumed. "Including with the mouth, right? It's not gross, right?" he asks.

"No..." Harrow chuckles fondly at the memories of Sarai. God, how he misses her. "No, it's not gross at all. Callum is just nervous, I'm sure."

"I just don't like that he was mean to me. Now my thing is still hard and I don't know what to do, because I don't wanna play with him right now," he complains. Instinctively Harrow's gaze drops to his son's lap as he hears that. Ezran is still so young and so small down there that even a full erection just leaves a small bump in the front of his pajama pants.

He'll probably never have an opportunity like this again. So Harrow licks his lips and offers, very carefully, "I think I might be able to help if that's okay with you?"

Ezran nods, his sniffles rapidly fading away as he stares at his father wide-eyed. "You would? That'd be fun. Let's play!" Before Harrow can even react, Ezran has jumped up, dropped his pants, and then repositioned himself on his father's lap facing him.

"Eager, aren't we?" Harrow teases lightly as he strokes the side of Ezran's face. His skin is so soft, unmarred by time, or even the stubble that would be on an older boy. Harrow gently kisses his other cheek as Ezran giggles and leans into his dad's big hand.

"That's my face, Dad," Oh, Ezran's soft little voice saying that word in this context shouldn't rile Harrow up so much. But it does. "Aren't you gonna touch my peepee?"

"We'll get there," he assures his son. "Sometimes, the journey can be more exciting than the destination." As he speaks he trails his hand down Ezran's neck, past his shoulder, and to his side.

When his fingers dig in, Ezran jerks at the touch. "That tickles!" he exclaims. Harrow sees the way that the little hard dick between his legs twitches at the sensation, though. So he wiggles his fingers, driving Ezran into a fit of laughter so intense that he has to wrap his other arm around the Prince's waist so he doesn't tumble out of Harrow's lap.

He doesn't halt until there are fresh tears on Ezran's face as the boy whines more commandingly, "Stooop it!" Harrow chuckles at the sight and then kisses up the tears as Ezran tries to blink them away, glaring half-heartedly. "I thought we were playing night time games, not tickle games!" he huffs.

"It didn't feel good while I was doing it?" Harrow cajoles him slightly. Ezran's expression turns thoughtful.

"Y-yeah, I guess. It made my thing move around even though you weren't touching it."

"I'd like to show you more ways that can happen," Harrow suggests.

Ezran pouts slightly. "No more tickling."

"It won't be tickling," Harrow assures him, which is enough to convince Ezran into nodding.

He coaxes his son out of his lap to lie out along the blankets. He looks so tiny and innocent in such a massive bed. Harrow decides not to remove his own bedclothes, unsure of his ability to hold himself back. He still pulls Ezran's shirt off over his head though, leaving the young boy as bare as the day he was born.

"You're going to be very handsome when you grow up," he praises as he kneels next to his nude son, reaching down to massage one of his soft little thighs. Ezran makes a small noise, spreads his legs, and thrusts up into nothing, his dick bouncing off his tummy when he does.

"Dad..." he sighs. Harrow can't help the groan that tumbles out of him at the sound. "Please just touch me there, it's starting to hurt~" he whimpers next. He does look ready to pop off at the slightest bit of stimulation, his tiny boy dick dark with blood and throbbing at a regular rate. Harrow's hand rubbing on his inner thigh seems to be the final straw for him.

Harrow ends up taking pity on Ezran, knowing how young and inexperienced he is. "Okay, okay. How about I use my mouth like you saw in the book?"

"Yes, please, Dad, just hurry!" he pants. Harrow shifts so that he can easily lean over and take his son's cock into his mouth. He lets Ezran start thrusting and wiggling around- it's not like he'll choke as it happens. He suckles firmly at the stiff little prick, listening to the way Ezran's breath keeps catching in between the tiny gasps and loud moans.

"That feels- it feels soo much better than hands," Ezran manages to stammer out before his mind starts to go blank and his body tenses. Harrow doesn't let up at all, digs his tongue into the boy's slit to taste the scant amounts of fluid that his young body can produce.

Then Ezran goes abruptly lax as he wails much like how he had when being tickled, only far louder and for longer. It'd be hard to ignore the sexual edge to his new cries, either. His hips go into a brief overdrive as he fucks up into his Dad's mouth a few times, then he goes completely loose and flops to the blankets, panting.

Harrow sits up, licking the residual taste off his lips before he asks, softly and paternally, "Did that help?"

"Uh-huh," Ezran nods dumbly, still in a daze. Harrow chuckles and lays down next to him. As he stares at Ezran's shaking form, Harrow wishes that the boy was just a little older, old enough to go further with. Then he realizes that Callum is just about the right age for that, and just as perverted.

He pats Ezran soothingly along the arm as he considers it while letting his younger son catch his breath. Once the Prince is breathing easy again, Harrow sends him back to bed with a goodnight kiss and permission to tell Callum about what had happened tonight.

He'll let the older one come to him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to meet and write with people who enjoy similar sinful fics, join this server! [SCAR Server](http://tiny.cc/NI0W4). And check out our [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sin_Corps_Army_Reborn/works) to find similar works!


End file.
